Because I Am a Vampire?
by tyachan13
Summary: "Hei kenapa kau bisa memiliki taring seperti itu?" "Karena aku seorang Vampire?"


Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama atau biasa di panggil oleh orang terdekatnya dengan panggilan Kyuubi ini tengah merasa terheran akan perilaku adik semata wayang nya Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Pasalnya Kyuubi baru menyadari bahwa adik nya itu memiliki gigi taring yang sedikit panjang baik gigi taring atas maupun bawah. Karena itu lah Kyuubi penasaran dan bertanya pada adik satu-satu nya itu. Ketika jawaban sang adik terlontar membuat Kyuubi harus berulang kali sadar bahwa adiknya itu seorang manusia kan?

* * *

 **Because I Am a Vampire?**

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Semua chara yang terlibat bukan milik tya. Disini tya hanya memimjam sebagai bentuk pengapreasiakan kecintaan tya terhadap chara tersebut.

 _ **Cast**_ : Kurama/Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto

 _ **Genre**_ : Mysteri?, Horror?, Humor?, Brothership

 _ **Pair**_ : Untuk saat ini tidak tersedia

 _ **Warning**_ : Cerita ini hanya lah fiksi dan ditujukan untuk para penggemar yang suka membaca.

* * *

\- _**Because I Am a Vampire? -**_

Kurama adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Naruto. Berparaskan rupawan dengan penampilan ganas mirip ibu nya yang memiliki surai merah kejinggaan. Membuat pemuda itu di gilai kaum hawa tak terkecuali kaum adam juga.

Peringaiannya sungguh berandal. Penampilan yang terkesan urakan membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Apalagi bola mata nya yang berwarna merah crimson membuatnya begitu sangat sensual.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak Naruto ada lah juga seorang pemuda. Berperawakan mirip sang ayah yang menuruni surai pirang nya yang jabrik Naruto juga tak kalah dari sang kakak. Namun, paras Naruto tak segarang dan se _manly_ kakak nya justru cenderung Naruto tipe pemuda _Shemale_ dimana wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki di tambah postur tubuhnya yang jauh dari pemuda seukurannya terkadang Naruto salah di kenali gendernya.

Surai pirang nya yang agak panjang seleher terkadang juga sisi an rambut nya yang berponi itu di beri jepitan rambut supaya tidak menutupi wajahnya. Bola mata seindah lautan biru itu memancarkan kehangatan dan keteduhan. Di kedua sisi pipi chubby nya terdapat garis-garis mirip kumis kucing menjadi kannya sangat imut.

Ketika fisik sang adik berbeda dari diri nya membuat Kyuubi tenang-tenang saja asal kasih sayang dan kecintaannya untuk adik tersayang tidak berubah. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya itu. Dari tingkah laku nya masih sama, hobi maupun segala nya masih sama sejak 17 tahun lalu namun ada satu yang berubah yakni, sejak kapan adiknya itu memiliki gigi taring yang panjang?

Guna untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya Kyuubi pernah bertanya pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk santai di depan televisi sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Hey Gaki, aku ingin bertanya pada mu?"

"Nani Kyuu-nii?"

Kyuubi meneliti baik-baik raut wajah sang adik yang terfokus di layar datar televisi sambil sesekali mulut nya itu mengunyah entah apa Kyuubi tak tau.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai gigi taring yang panjang?"

"Huh?"

Mengalihkan netra biru nya Naruto memandang sang kakak yang bertanya aneh kepada nya. Dengan raut wajah heran Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana kakak nya yang garang namun baik hati itu menanti jawabannya dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Hahahaha kau terlihat sangat lucu Kyuu-nii dengan wajah seperti itu hahahaha"

"Hei! Aku serius Naruto jawab pertanyaan ku"

Kyuubi kesal ketika pertanyaannya malah di jawab dengan suara tawa sang adik yang menggelegar. Memang sih pertanyaan itu terkesan aneh dan absurd tapi Kyuubi sungguh penasaran di buatnya karena diri nya dan kedua orang tua nya memiliki gigi taring pada umumnya.

"Hahahaha maaf, maaf Kyuu-nii tapi wajahmu yang begitu tegang sungguh lucu dan membuatku tertawa"

"Sudah jangan tertawa! Cepat jawab Naruto!"

Kyuubi berkata dengan nada mutlaknya mau tidak mau sang adik harus menjawabnya jika tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Maka, setelah meredakan tawa nya karena mendengar nada mutlak sang kakak Naruto pun menjawab.

" _Karena aku seorang Vampire?"_

Meskipun jawaban itu terkesan main-main tapi melihat seringai sang adik membuat Kyuubi menyerengit heran. Pasalnya Naruto itu tidak pernah menyeringai seperti itu di tambah seringai nya menunjukkan gigi taring nya membuat pernyataan main-mainnya tadi seolah benar.

Setelah menjawab seperti itu Naruto berdiri dari duduk nya menuju ke kamar nya di lantai 2. Sedang Kyuubi sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh adiknya itu.

 _ **Because I Am a Vampire**_

Berhari-hari telah berlalu dan pemikiran tentang kenapa gigi taring Naruto lebih panjang masih mengusik seorang Kyuubi maka dengan pemikiran yang matang Kyuubi memulai misi ' **Membongkar jati diri Naruto apa benar dia seorang Vampire?'**

 **Dimulai!**

Di misi yang pertama Kyuubi mencoba memberi Naruto makanan yang mengandung banyak bawang putih. Menurut pengalaman Kyuubi yang menonton film bertemakan vampire mereka itu benci dengan bawang putih maka terlaksana lah misi bawang putih itu. Namun, hasil membuktikan setelah Naruto memakan makanan yang di beri bawang putih dia baik-baik saja maka misi itu sukses!

Dengan satu bukti saja tak membuat seorang Kyuubi percaya hasilnya dengan akurat maka dengan misi ke dua nya yakni dengan sinar matahari.

Mengajak Naruto bermain sepak bola di bawah terik sinar matahari tidak membuat kulit Naruto melepuh maka dari itu misi yang kedua itu di simpulkan oleh Kyuubi bahwa adiknya memang bukan vampire.

"Syukurlah~~ ternyata Naruto bukan Vampire"

Menghela nafas lega, Kyuubi begitu amat bersyukur bahwa adiknya memang lah manusia. Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di malam setelah misi kedua ini selesai Kyuubi bisa tidur nyenyak sambil memimpikan apel-apel tercinta nya.

 _ **Because I Am a Vampire?**_

"Huaa.. Haus"

Suatu malam Kyuubi terbangun dari tidur malam nya dan merasa haus. Ketika akan beranjak ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil air tidak sengaja mata crimsonnya melihat warna pirang di kegelapan di perkarangan belakang rumahnya.

"Naruto?"

Berbekal rasa penasarannya Kyuubi cepat-cepat turun kebawah guna memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar adiknya atau bukan.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Ceklek_

Pintu belakang yang menghubungkan perkarangan belakang rumah di buka oleh Kyuubi namun sejauh mata nya menelisik tidak ada Naruto. Mencoba acuh mungkin hanya perasaannya saja Kyuubi menutup pintu dan menjalankan tujuannya untuk mengambil minum. Namun belum sepenuhnya berbalik Kyuubi di kagetkan suara memanggil nama nya.

"Kyuu-nii?"

"ASTAGA NARUTO! JANGAN MENGAGETIKU!"

"Oh, eum gomen Kyuu-nii hehehehe

"Oh astaga~ jantungku~~"

Kyuubi yang terkejut akan keberadaan Naruto spontan memaki adik semata wayangnya itu. Menghela nafas guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat Kyuubi masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii kenapa ada di sini?"

"Hah~ aku hanya ing- ADA APA DENGAN BAJU MU ITU?!"

"Oh, ini tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu-nii. Hehehehe"

Fokus Kyuubi yang semula tidak pada Naruto kini setelah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memandang sang adik malah bertanya histeris begitu melihat baju tidur Naruto penuh bercak berwarna merah. Sedang Naruto sendiri masih setia dengan cengirannya. Beda dengan Kyuubi yang kini menatap intens pada gigi taring Naruto yang terlihat ketika dia mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Hey, Naruto kenapa kau memiliki gigi taring yang panjang?"

"Eh, huh? Ini?"

Lagi, Kyuubi menanyakan pertanyaan itu untuk kesekian kali nya dan Naruto meresponnya dengan wajah terheran kemudian menunjuk gigi-gigi taringnya kemudian berujar,

 _"Karena aku seorang Vampire?"_

 _Slurp.._

Menjilat bibir bawah nya Naruto menjawab seperti itu lagi.

"Sudah malam Kyuu-nii aku mengantuk. Jaa oyasumi Kyuu-nii"

"..."

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Berjalan menjauhi Kyuubi Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya. Sedang Kyuubi sendiri masih berdiri mematung akan jawaban yang sama yang diberikan oleh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huh?"

Seakan baru tersadar Kyuubi merespon dengan kernyitan di dahi nya.

 _ **"Karena aku seorang Vampire?"**_

Kata itu begitu terngiang di kepala Kyuubi apalagi ketika Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya yang merah? Ada seperti cairan berwarna merah, Darah?

Dengan panik Kyuubi membuka pintu belakang menuju halaman belakang dan mendatangi tempat di mana dia melihat Naruto berdiri tadi.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

"I-ini~~"

Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya Kyuubi melotot tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

Seekor bangkai anjing putih kecil tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang di lehernya. Tubuhnya tercabik dengan luka yang parah. Begitu mengenaskan untuk di lihat maka dengan badan gemetar Kyuubi berjalan mundur menjauhi bangkai hewan mengenaskan itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin"

 _Tap.. Tap.._

"Ini pasti salah! Yah ini pasti mimpi!"

 _Tap.. Tap.._

 _Wush..._

 _"Naruto adalah Vampire?"_

 **END**

 _ **#Tya'sNote**_

 _ **Lha kok jadi begini sih?**_ _ **wkwkwk**_

 _ **Ketika ff ini tercipta, hal yang menjadi inspirasi adalah ketika Tya di tanyain Ibu Tya, kenapa punya gigi taring padahal Ibu Tya gak punya**_ _ **Dan dengan iseng Tya jawab "Karena tya keturunan vampire?"**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwk seketika itu munculah ide ini~ hhohohoho**_

 _ **Masih belum jelas apakah Naruto itu memang seorang vampire apa enggak tapi yang pasti Tya bukanlah vampire lho yah~ wkwkwkw**_

 _ **Oke deh gitu aja**_ _ **sampai ketemu di next chap jika banyak yang meminta ff ini di lanjut~~~**_

 _ **Oh, apa ada yang meminta SasuNaru? Kalau ada di tunggu responnya~~**_

 _ **Jaa matane**_ _ **﹋**_ _ **o**_ _ **﹋**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 6 Juni 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_


End file.
